Consequences
by Miranda428
Summary: This story was made by Kristen325 and me. It's a Bloody Mary fanfic. Rated T for violence. Please R&R! Hope you like it.


Once a upon a time a girl walked down the street alone, hearing nothing but the rustling leaves.

I shouldn't have left alone, was the only thought in her head at the moment.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, trying to match her pace.

Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded faster.

She was scared.....She couldn't think straight. Especially when she heard the sound of the feet getting closer to her.

Knowing that she didn't have much hope she decided to start running anyway.

Running as fast as she could, the girl turned the corner only to bump right into someone and fall right on her butt.

"Ouch" she muttered. Then remembering her pursuer she stood back up quickly.

" Sorry," she said quickly and started running again, hoping to get home before she got caught.

The stranger she had hit into watched after her curiously then shrugged and walked away leaving the street completely empty.

She looked back but then remembered quickly that if you are being chased or something to never EVER look back.

She couldn't see her pursuer's face because of the dark hood they had on. Quickly she fixed her mistake and looked forward again.

Being her clumsy self she tripped over a twig and landed face first on the ground.

Stupid stupid stupid, she mentally screamed at herself as she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"HELP," she screamed as loud as she could startling her pursuer.

She heard a loud chuckle as he yanked off his hood and took a picture of her screaming. "Got ya big time."

She slapped him and yelled, " BAKA,"

He shrugged, "it's payback for when you freaked me out as dressing as Bloody Mary from those videos."

"Meanie," she muttered slapping the boy once more, " Ur mean Chase,"

"Sorry Leera but payback is horrible isn't it?" He stared at the picture on his phone. "Hmm I wonder who I should send this to...."

"Please don't. I'll never do the bloody Mary thingy again," She did her famous puppy dogface.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine, but that face is cheating."

Leera gave him a VERY VERY big hug, " I LOVE YOU CHASE"

Chase blushed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm sure you do now."

She kissed his cheek and then let go of him, " Well, I better get home,"

"Okay, bye.' He waved and walked off.

* * *

Leera sighed and continued to run the rest of the way to her humble home.

As Chase was walking back to his house he thought, maybe I overdid it a little, oh well I'll apologize tomorrow.

" Mom. Dad. I'm home," Leera said quietly as she walked up to her room.

There was no answer. She looked around and saw a note on the kitchen table.

" I know where you live now," It said. She took a step back and looked around again. " MOM. DAD," she yelled.

Still there was no answer, Leera's body trembled with fear.

Leera jumped when she heard a loud 'BANG' come from her parent's room.

Without thinking about what she was doing she began to climb the stairs.

"Mom. Dad," she whispered almost to herself. She stopped when she reached their door.

Reaching out with a shaking hand she slowly opened the door.

As she walked in she noticed that her parents room was a mess.

All the drawers were open and so was the closet. Papers and clothes covered the ground.

She looked around and also saw that both the windows had been shattered leaving glass all over the floor.

She looked around the room, what if the person is still here she thought?

She thought of Chase. What if he did this before she got home somehow.

Why would he do this? And where were her parents?

Grrrrrr......Where the heck was here parents? Before Leera went to school they said they would be home before her.

Deciding to search the other rooms in the house she left the trashed room.

"Is anyone there," she said as she searched the house.

She got no answer, but she did hear the bathroom door slam shut. What the heck, she thought.

She ran to the bathroom and heard someone clawing at the door.

She grabbed the handle surprised to find that it opened.

Standing there with her black hair covering her face, was bloody Mary.

Leera screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bloody Mary started flapping her arms up and down like a bird.

* * *

Leera backed up wondering if what she was seeing was real.

Bloody Mary moved forward, to if she wanted to she could touch Leera.

Leera's breath was coming in gasps as Bloody Mary came closer.

" Hehehehe," Bloody Mary laughed her creepy laugh.

Leera's finally got herself to turn around she ran towards the front door.

Bloody Mary grabbed Leera and flung her across the room.

Leera gasped as she hit the wall with a loud thud. "L-Leave me alone." She stammered.

" But you called for me," Bloody Mary said cocking her head to the right.

Leera looked at her confused. "No I didn't..."

" Yes you did,"

Leera tried to remember when she had done that.

Leera then remembered at her birthday party a couple days ago her friends dared her to go into the bathroom and say Bloody Mary 3 times.

Leera's eyes widened in shock. "I- I didn't really want to call you! I swear!"

"But you already did," Bloody Mary said coming to hurt Leera again.

Leera stood back up and tried to get to the door again.

"Not so fast," Bloody Mary flung her across the room again.

Leera screamed. "Please stop it. Why do you do this to people?"

"Because it's fun,"

Leera's eyes widened, I'm going to die she thought.

Bloody Mary smiled evilly

I have to get away somehow Leera thought glancing at the door

" Don't even think about it,"

Leera looked around her for some type of weapon.

" Nothing can kill me,"

How is that possible Leera thought trying not to panic?

" I'm already dead," Bloody Mary said attacking Leera for the last time." Bye Bye," Bloody Mary said as she stabbed Leera in the heart with her hand.

Leera choked as her world turned black and red around the edges of her vision.

The last thing Leera heard was the sound of Bloody Mary laughing.

* * *

Authors note: This is what happens when two girls, who have been trying to scare eachother by sending scary pictures to one another, get bored. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

~~THE END!!!~~


End file.
